Transformers REFORMATTED EPISODE ONE
by CrimsonNightz
Summary: Its a short fan fic of mine...but i plan to make real many episodeschapters...it is more like a new story after beast machines...well,the new plot isnt shown in this chapter,but later on, and i plan to have a chapter where someone explains the new stuf.


Transformers: REFORMATTED

It is really a short one of mine...planning to add more...thanks..

**

* * *

EPISODE 1: 20 Years**

It has been 20 years. It feels like yesterday when the sparkwar started. And it only seems like yesterday when Optimus Primal gave up his life reformatting Cybertron. It feels like yesterday when the Maximals run with joy…joy what the new technology ,the techorganic technology had gave them, free will. A free will that enable them to go beyond their programming, and do what they think was right. It seems like yesterday, where there are no Maximals and Predacons anymore, they are one big family, and they are just known as…the Transformers.

**5 Years After Beast Machines**

"They are gonna get an offspring aren't they?" Cheetor says with a giggle in his mouth, looking amusingly at Rattrap , then turns and look at a room, closed with a techno-electron veil. The veil's colour is so dark, Cheetor and Rattrap aren't able to look inside, but from the looks of it, Blackarachnia and Silverbolt are getting…a child. "They are the on of the first Transformers to actually revived the old Repro-Spark technology from the early Transformer civilization ,and well, he they are happily with a kid." Rattrap eagerly explains and he sounds serious, as though as he had thought about this a lot.

"When are you and Botanica gonna have one?" Cheetor grins looking at Rattrap. "Well Spots, me and Sprouts aren't thinking of using this…technology yet. We all gonna die if we had a child." Explains Rattrap. "We all gonna die? Its been years since you used that phrased, ever since we got this techorganic bodies. Looks like somethings will stay the same huh?" Cheetor quirped. "Somethings will always stay the same…" repeated Cheetor, looking out the window . What he saw was a giant monument of Optimus Primal. "Big Bot." Cheetor whispered in his heart. He felt that he actually missed his old leader. "Somethings have to change, and what is gone, is gone." He whispered again.

"HEY! YOU LISTENING???" Rattrap sorta shouted at him. Cheetor looked at Rattrap. Rattrap nods his head, and turned towards the Electron veil. Cheetor looked, and surprisingly… a child… similar looking to Silverbolt, was in Blackarachnia's hands.

Inside, Silverbolt was happy to see a child, the first child in millions of years, he was the first to Repro-Spark. "Watcha gonna name it, Beak-face?" asked Rattrap. "I'm thinking that I see what he can do first, before I name him. My beloved Blackarachnia, isn't he beautiful, my love?" Silverbolt said, carrying his baby with him. "And I shall see what he can do, before we name him, shall we?" asked Silverbolt. "WE gone all through that just to get this little fella, and what you want is to see his abilities?" Blackarachnia mockingly joked with her lover. "Of course not, but I think his namesake should fit what he is, because unlike us, his skills need time to develop and we cant just force him to be something he is not meant to be." Silverbolt answered.

Just as Silverbolt completed his sentence, his little infant threw a plasma star at Rattrap's nose ,who was wiggling and making funny faces at him. "He possesses skills even he is an infant…looks like this little guy is talented. Transformers formed by the Repro-Spark weren't meant to develop skills so fast but he…"Silverbolt paused, and gave a smile to his baby.

"Well, this damn star thrower sure is talented, at hurting someone's nose!" Rattrap said while rubbing his nose, which got hit by the plasma star. His face shows signs of resentment in the little guy. It must the pain from the plasma star.

"Wait a sec…you said you want to name him with his abilities right? Why don't lets name him…Starthrower, like what Rattrap said." Cheetor looked at Silverbolt, suggesting.

"Good from now on, we will call him, StarThrower."

**2 Years after Starthrowers birth.**

It seems like an ordinary day in Cybertron. Cheetor, who, like all great leaders and army of Cybertron, now lives in Iacon, the main city of the northern Cybertron. He is walking across town to aboard the next ShuttleTrain to NCDHQ (North Cybertron Defense Headquarters). Cheetor, now military commander of NCDHQ, a defense centre who goes against criminals who kill and destroy, but now not just Predacons, but Maximals too as Maximal and Predacon don't exist in terms anymore.

As he was waiting for the next shuttle to arrive, he saw a familiar face beside him. That Transformer had a thin, blue body. His chest is exceptionally muscular tho, and his eyes are wide and big. There were wings behind his back and sharp teeth. Though Cheetor never seen him before, something tells him he did. He looked, and the Transformer looked back. As he was about to ask, that certain Transformer looked away and begin reading his Iacon Daily. That Transformer put down his bag on the ground, and turned to a nearby Transformer, who were selling Energon Cakes ,and asked him with a soft, cool, and deep voice, " When does the shuttle leave for Iacon HQ?". The retired Transformer , whose body are a little brittle than the other Transformers, and was grey in colour . His head was a little squared. He answered "Well, another warrior for us Cybertronians. You remind of the time where I was with in my times of war. I played an important role in the Great War you know? I was retired, but I saw that the rest of the Autobots need help, so I join the military again. Me and my leader Ro…" Before he finish, the Transformer with wings cut him short by saying "Cut the crap and answer the question." Cheetor came near and asked "New recruit? I'm leaving for the HQ too, its coming soon." The blue Transformer looked up at Cheetor and said, "K".

Then the shuttle arrived. Cheetor and the fellow Transformer entered the shuttle. And the shuttle moved.

As Cheetor arrived, Silverbolt, Commando of Safety, walk to Cheetor and said "We are getting a new set of knights today. They are here for the recruitment exam before they are selected." Cheetor looked and said "Well, there is one behind me…Hey, this is the…" Cheetor looked around, and it doesn't seem to be anyone there. "Where'd he go?" Cheetor looked around, puzzled. "I think you might see him later in the exams."

Young Transformers lined up and were anxiously waiting for the exams. Some looked confident, some weren't. Magmatron, a former Predacon who turned good after the reformation, walks towards the youngsters in the open-air assembly. Trumpets were blown by transformers in black and red. Beside him are Silverbolt, Cheetor, GUSH, a Transformer who can transform into a military gun, Rattrap, Commando of Secret Service, and Mortifer, a bulky ,purple coloured Transformer. His alternate mode is a tank, though he is rarely seen transformed.

"Ahem" Magmatron begins his speech. "We all gather here today is to select the best of you young ones to serve and protect the northern edge of Cybertron. For your information the northern side of Cybertron is THE most important part of Cybertron, the place where the Great War was held. I now ask Mortifer to present a speech bout our history. Keep some notes, because what Mortifer says might be important in your exams later on." Magmatron ends his speech.

With a fatherly voice, Mortifer starts his speech. "Young ones, we Transformers come from a long history of civilization. Transformers was divided into 2 factions, Decepticons and Autobots. The thing that kept us fighting each other is the program input inside us. During the wars, many fled, and most female Autobots went to a deserted planet filled with Energon. Now, everyone is back in Cybertron, and our programs have been deleted, giving our sparks the free will to think and react."

After the speech, the young Transformers all are asked to gather in their dorms and take a break. The winged Transformer were walking to the notice board, looking at his room number. While the others look to see who will be sharing a dorm with them, he didn't. When he walked towards his room he saw a yellow Transformer with cat like appearances. His body was sleek but you can see muscles at his abs. He had a scar like carving on his abdomen. He looked and said "Hey, you my roomie? Nice to meet'cha mate." The blue Transformer ignored him and went inside his room. "Come on, I am talking to you, you listening???!!! HEY!" The blue Transformer looked and say with a mocking ad cool tone "Of course I'm your roommate." The yellow one said " Name's Foxline." The blue one looked and answered "SonicScream." Foxline was puzzled and said "What'cha said?" "I said SonicScream, my name." the blue transformer, aka SonicScream, replied.

Suddenly, they heard their door unlocking. Another Transformer. A purple one. He stepped in and looked at Foxline. He pushed Foxline away and placed his bags on Foxline's bed. "Hey!" Foxline shouted. His tone shows as though as he wants a fight. "That was mine! Get your own you scumbag!" Foxline shouted, swinging his hands behind, as though as he was throwing something. The Transformer said back "Your bed doesn't interest me. Plus some whacked Transformer like you wont need a bed, why don't use it to keep things?" The Transformer said. "You bastard! You picking a fight??!" Foxline said looking at the purple Trasformer. The Transformer replied "I'm Unisus, I'll never lose a fight, so yes, I AM picking a fight." The Transformer, named Unisus, replied. Foxline then throw his fist at Unisus, but before his fist reaches Unisus, SonicScream stopped him. "You guys are roommates. Get along." Unisus and Foxline gave a humph, and Unisus returned the bed to Foxline when SonicScream asked.

In the NCDHQ office, Silverbolt received a call from StarThrower. "Dad! Mum's gonna give birth to another one! Get here quick!" Silverbolt asked Cheetor to get him there. "Cheetor, can you get me there, I beg you, please. With your speed…" before he completed his sentence Cheetor replied "You and Blackarachnia are my friends, of course I will help."

Silverbolt sat on Cheetor. Cheetor was in Beast mode while Silverbolt was in robot mode. Cheetor ran as fast as he could and when they reached home they saw StarThrower, in his techorganic vehicle mode. His vehicle mode was like a Cybertronian plane, with two wheel-like propellers.

"Dad! Quick! Mum's got a new female baby!" StarThrower said. Silverbolt and Cheetor were led in, and there, in Blackarachnia's arms. A female Transformer. "This time I give the name. Her name is…Silverachnia." "That sounds a little clichéd." Said Rattrap. "Well, I am happy with your decisions, Blackarachnia, my love. We now have a…fuzor?" Silverbolt was stunned. He was a fuzor because of damages in his pod…but his child? "Don't sweat it. It is normal that they inherit your capabilities…" And Silverbolt gave a smile.

**4 Years After Silverachnia.**

Blackarachnia was in pain…real pain. Fuzie, or Silverachnia, her real name watched with her brother Starthrower as their mum were in pain. Why isit? It is their third child…but something seems to happen…

After two exhausting hours, the baby came out. Silverbolt rushed in and with high hopes…as some of his friends predict his new child might be strong and that is why his love is in pain. He was anxious to have a hero in his family.

But to his disappointment, he went in…and what he saw wasn't a hero…but a defected transformer…which reminded him of Transmutate, but the defect wasn't as bad…but the little Transformer looked hopeless and weak…he was just a mere transformer-like skull…

Silverbolt gave a sigh in disappointment, but he knew it was his child…and carried him in his arms…

STAY TUNED FOR MY NEXT EPISODE!


End file.
